Stubborn Love
by ForgedInFlame
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail may have thought that Natsu and Lucy were the only ones too stubborn to admit they loved each other but when it came down to reality they weren't the only ones. This is a fiction describing how all of the couples finally overcame whatever was holding them back and how they found there Happy Ever After. NaLu GruVia JerZa GaLev ElfGreen


**Stubborn Love - Chapter 1**

 **Hi guy's I've just finished watching all of the English Dubbed episodes of Fairy Tail and this story is just a fan-service I wrote as I'm a big shipper of all of these couples. (Before any of you say that's blasphemous to watch the Dub. I watch the dubbed version because I love all of the voice actors. They are a collection of some of my favourite voice actors from other anime's and they made me like the characters even more) Anyway this fiction will be separated into sections for each couple and some will be longer than others. It will be set after the end of EP 175 and I have set it up so that Fairy Tail won the Great Magic Games but the other Dragon story arc didn't take place (because I haven't seen it so no spoilers please).**

 **Hope you enjoy and review :)**

 **PS I have not stopped my other project and I will continue to update it so don't worry.**

 **And the first couple is …...**

NaLu

As the sky's above Magnolia began to darken she looked out onto the town below and watched as each Light Lacrima turned on for the night ahead. She loved this time of day and it was even better when she was on the balcony of her favourite place the world. Life was perfect at the moment her friends were all laughing with each together in the hall below, her and her spirits had a stronger connection then ever after she proved herself in the games and the guild hall was back in their hands, refurbished back to the way it was before they left. At that thought however a small pain hit her heart after all for seven years it was in disrepair very much like the guild they left behind but they both stood defiant and held their ground proudly in the hope that there lost friends would return. All that was in the past though and now Fairy Tail was back and they were once again number 1.

"Hey Luce what you doing!" with that statement from her over the top Pink haired friend Lucy was now ten foot in the air screaming. "Natsuuuuu! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry just you're always staring into space that's it's hard not to surprise you. Haha"

"I do not. I like to think when I'm alone is all. Unlike some people."

"Hey I think. Just not about much really."

"Nice defence there Natsu. HeeHee!" said Happy butting in the conversation as usual

"Hey you're supposed to back me up not her!"

"Ha Happy's on my side now."

"Nope it was just such a good opening to miss."

"Wait I'm confused. Whose side are you on then?"

"No surprise there."

"Hey!"

She giggled as her two multi-coloured friends argued. It didn't matter what mood she was in those two could always bring a smile to her face and she could always count on them to have her back even if they were the biggest idiots she has ever known. Then again they were her idiots after all and she wouldn't trade them for the world. "Well I think I'll call it a night guys."

They stopped there arguing and turned to the celestial mage "What really it's only just got dark"

"Yeh Lucy ill shut Natsu up if he's bothering you too much"

"Hey you're the one who's bothering her!"

"Haha! Neither of you are bothering me. It's just I'm getting up early to go the Library with Levi tomorrow so I need a good night's sleep."

"Oh ok guess that's a good reason. Well guess we will see you tomorrow. Night Lucy." As he said that he caught her up in a hug. She was always fond of Natsu's hugs as they were always the warmest and most comforting. She knew that it was most likely because of his Dragon heat but there was also something else that was inside them that always managed to calm her down and put all of the pain she felt behind her.

He watched as she walked back into the hall saying goodnight to everyone as she went past them all the time thinking at how lucky he was to know such a friendly and caring person. He knew the moment he brought her back to Fairy Tail that she would fit in and that everyone would love her, after all she already loved them before she even met them….

…"I can't believe it I'm going to be a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Wow you really are excited aren't you." With that the pink haired dragon gave one of the biggest sighs of his life. _'Doesn't this girl ever shut up? It's only been two hours since we lost those army guys and she hasn't been quite_ the whole time.' He then took a long breath and cleared his head after all she was only this excited because she idolised his guild, why she did he could never figure out after all the only reason why they were so strong was because they were family and family defended each other no matter what. Thinking back to the day before he knew after just looking at that Bora jerk that he wasn't and couldn't ever be a member of Fairy Tail he was to self-centred and arrogant.

But this girl was different she was smart, caring, loving and loyal beyond comprehension, he was always good at reading people and he knew that she would be a great addition.

"But wait what if they don't like me?" with that he snapped out of his stupor.

"Huh what?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you guys have been together for ages and you hardly ever let new members join. I haven't seen any new members in sorcerer weekly for quite a while. What makes you think that they will let me join?" This girl was just a second ago going on and on about how she couldn't wait to join and now she was doubting if anyone would even want her.

"Listen I can't say for sure that they will let you join."

"Wow that really helped me thanks." That sarcasm of hers could get a bit annoying but he could see in her eyes that this was a genuine concern of hers.

"Hey you didn't let me finish. I can't say for sure but most people that come to join us are just there because they want to be a part of the strongest guild. To me and to a lot of other people that is not what Fairy Tail is about. Fairy Tail is about defending your fellow members like they were your family and to be a part of us you have to be willing to put everything on the line." The fire in his eyes grew with each syllable.

"It's also about cherishing every moment you have and living life to its fullest. I can see that you have what it takes to be a member and I know that everyone will accept you."

"Wow that's so nice of you to say."

"However I would advise you to not be as weird as you were before."

'WHACK' and with that a big bump started to rise out of his head

"IM NOT WEIRD!"

"After all I'm not the one who eats fire."

"Hey that's not weird that's cool."

The rest of the journey was filled with the two wizards arguing on and on….

…..Standing there now he couldn't believe how long ago that was and how much older they were. It felt like it was only yesterday that he was running around that port town looking for Igneel. After all of this time though he still hadn't found him and every day that went by was another day he spent missing him. At many times he had been close but within seconds it became just another dead end. Some people would be close to giving up but he knew that one day he would be reunited.

In the meantime however he had a family right here that cared about him and with that thought something that his Father once said echoed through his mind.

" _Son one day I will no longer be here for you and you will have to find a new family. And when you do I know that you will defend them with all of your strength and comfort them with all your smiles. But there will also be one that will hold a special place in your heart, one that will make the world seem brighter when they are near and bleaker when they aren't. When you find that person I hope that you find the strength to make sure they never suffer pain or feel like they are on their own."_

What did his father mean when he said that one person after all he considered everyone in Fairy Tail as his family and he would protect them all with his life? So who was this one who he would go even further for?

"Hah!" and with that the he was ten feet in the air yelling.

"Lucy! What the hell I thought you were calling it a night."

"Yeh I was I just forgot my bag. What were you doing it looked like you were actually thinking haha."

"Hey that was uncalled for. I don't need you making fun of me as well."

"Sorry I know you have a brain and I also know what is usually on it these days." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will find him one day and I will be right there to help."

"Thanks Luce I can always count on you and Happy. Where is he anyway?"

"Wow you really were out of it he's in the hall sucking up to Carla as usual."

"That cats doesn't know when to quit does he."

"Nope. Well anyway I better get home otherwise I'll be here all night." Suddenly he felt the mages arms around him chasing away all of the doubt and fears he had. The smell of Vanilla filled his nose easing out all of his stress. After what felt like minutes he felt her arms leave and the smell fade away. Weirdly he also felt like the night got just that little bit darker.

"Good night Luce."


End file.
